


Ramito de violetas

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Un pequeño pensamiento hecho tributo para Pandora.Publicado en Fanfiction en Octubre de 2016.





	Ramito de violetas

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot inspirado en la canción "Un ramito de violetas", de Cecilia.
> 
> La fecha que tomo como la del cumpleaños de Pandora es la que decretó Masami Kurumada en la Pandora del Saint Seiya clásico, siendo ésta la del 3 de Septiembre.

**~*~ Ramito de Violetas ~*~**

Tres de Septiembre...

Se supone que éste debería ser un día feliz. Se supone que las personas celebran el día que por primera vez abrieron los ojos a un nuevo mundo. Pero yo ya no recuerdo si éste fue realmente el día en que quizás conocí los colores de la vida, o es sólo un espejismo grabado a fuego en mi alma.

Todos los espectros celebran sus respectivos cumpleaños. Se juntan...se distraen...Incluso abandonan el Castillo de Heinstein para reunirse, charlar, beber...divertirse, y hacerlo en compañía.

Todos. Tú también, pese a la seriedad que siempre te acompaña. Y estúpidamente espero que llegue ese día, tu día, para descubrirte de regreso luciendo una sonrisa que pareces tener bajo imperioso cautiverio. Esa sonrisa, quizás esbozada gracias a las finas trazas de una magistralmente disfrazada embriaguez, te ilumina el rostro, la mirada ambarina que por sí sola brilla, aunque ésto quizás tú no lo sepas.

O no te importe...

Pero a mí sí que me importa...porqué cruzarme contigo ese día hace que tus labios me sonrían tontamente cuando me ofreces el saludo de rigor que todo soldado bajo mi mando debe proferirme al interponerse en mi gris camino.

Y hoy es tres de Septiembre. Se supone que debería estar contenta, reunirme con las personas que me aprecian...y las que me aman. Pero a mi alrededor sólo hay personas que me respetan. O que lo fingen a la perfección para mantenerme satisfecha.

Hace tiempo que he aceptado convertirme en adulta en completa soledad. Lo asumo, pese a los deseos de sentirme acompañada por ti, que me miras...pero no me _ves._

La Guerra Santa se acerca. Lo sé. Y todos los espectros bajo mi mando ya se están preparando para ello. La excitación previa que se experimenta frente a la imperiosa realidad de entrar en batalla ya está inscrita en sus miradas. Y hoy yo me convierto en algo más adulta que ayer, y en una mujer menos gris y apesadumbrada de lo que seré mañana.

Desearía poder ser feliz...poder ver algún color antes de afrontar una guerra que ignoro si me permitirá vivir. Desearía poder saborear la proximidad de un brillante dorado impreso en una mirada que me dedicara algo más que paciencia y lealtad.

Pero ese ámbar, tu ámbar no me _ve_.

Se agacha cuando tus respetos son proferidos ante mí. Me esquiva cuando nuestros pasos nos conducen al mismo lugar. Mira tras de mi ansiosa alma clamante de admiración cuando mi voz te reclama atención.

No me _ves_...y hoy no será distinto, por mucho que mi corazón se torture creyéndose que quizás ha llegado el soñado día en que esos eternos y claros ojos me van a iluminar incluso la razón.

Ando con altivez hacia mis aposentos. No me resulta cómodo o agradable mostrar un orgullo que no poseo, pero el cuál no he tenido otra opción de levantar ladrillo tras ladrillo de dureza y determinación.

Accedo al interior de mi zona más privada, más mía, con la estúpida ilusión de hallar sobre mi tocador _éso_ que hace años aparece sumido en un misterio que aún no he podido desvelar. _Éso_ que maquilla mi desazón... _Éso_ que tontamente espero y detesto por igual.

Y allí está.

Solitario y fiel. Como cada tres de Septiembre...allí se presenta, discreto y formal.

Un ramito de violetas me espera...

Sin olor. Sin nombre...

Sin nota...

Únicamente su color lila ilumina ese día tan o más gris que todos los demás días de mi vida.

Mis dedos tiemblan al tomarlo con un deje infantil que todavía palpita en ellos, consiguiendo que los frágiles pétalos se estremezcan con la misma intensidad que lo hace mi alma. Consiguiendo que el rocío que aún les cubre se deslice por su aterciopelada piel como las lágrimas lo hacen inundando en secreto mi corazón.

Ignoro como llega aquí. Infalible y puntual.

Ignoro qué manos se hacen con él y qué alma piensa en mí.

Alguien piensa en mí...se acuerda que éste debería ser un día feliz. Intenta hacerme sonreír.

Y mi corazón duele ante la necesidad de saber y el deseo de querer descubrir tras su profundo y etéreo lila otro color más cálido que nunca, nunca me ve como le veo yo a él.

Tomo una de las flores y me la coloco entre mi cabello tan oscuro como lo es el mundo que me ha acogido sin pedirme siquiera perdón. Hoy una flor iluminará mi rostro, aunque la tristeza aumente en mi corazón. Pero fingiré alegría...sí, lo haré. Aunque sea tan sólo para agradecer a la misteriosa alma oculta tras este ramito de violetas el gesto que año tras año me hace saber que alguien me _ve_. Aunque sea desde unas sombras que se me presentan lejanas e inalcanzables...unas sombras que desearía alumbrar con un nombre que me hace ruborizar.

Aunque me haga soñar sueños que no puedo permitirme en momentos de agonizante paz.

Salgo de mis aposentos con el fingido orgullo algo más reestructurado y una pizca menos doloroso, menos pesado...

Una violeta descansa sobre mi oreja, medio oculta por los largos cabellos negros que ensombrecen mi mirada, la misma que un día quizás fue tan viva como lo son los pétalos que ahora la acompañan.

Y entonces te veo. Nuestros caminos se tientan, se cruzan, y tu rodilla cede para prestarme unos respetos que hace años que aborrezco.

_No me respetes tanto, Rhadamanthys...no me respetes tanto..._

\- Buenos días mi señora...

Lo pronuncias con esa voz que algún día desearía escucharla rubricar mi nombre dulcemente susurrado contra mi oído.. Esa voz que hace trastabillar hasta mi orgullo más injurioso, tornándolo débil y frágil.

\- Álzate Rhadamanthys del Wyvern...

Lo ordeno con frialdad, emulando tu sobria modulación de voz, y tú obedeces.

Siempre obedeces...

Te haces a un lado y me permites el paso libre ante tu loable lealtad. Ante tu sobria mirada y tu soberbia seguridad.

Yo sigo con mi camino, o ésto intento hacer con dignidad, pero hoy tu voz vuelve a reclamarme, y yo me detengo en el avance, aunque estúpidamente no me atrevo a mirarte.

\- Mi señora, la violeta que luce entre su cabello...

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Lo pronuncio con odiosa brusquedad, atragantándome con los latidos de un corazón que te desea y que ignora como hacértelo saber sin caer en un infantil ridículo que no me siento con fuerzas de afrontar.

\- Le sienta bien...

\- Esta mañana la recogí en los campos colindantes del Castillo...

Miento. Lo hago descaradamente, augurando que un profundo color enciende mis mejillas, privándote en la medida de lo posible que puedas ser observador de una debilidad que asumo no te importa.

\- Debería ir a buscar violetas más menudo, mi señora. Iluminan su mirada...

No dices nada más. Me ofreces otro saludo de rigor y sigues tu camino.

Y yo me odio...y te odio.

Detesto las palabras que me has ofrecido, porqué desearía que fueran tus ojos los que me iluminaran el rostro y la mirada, no una violeta que se marchitará tan pronto tu presencia se aleje de mi alma.

Desearía que fuera tu prohibida sonrisa, la misma que te acaba de traicionar, la que colmara mi mirada.

No el ramito de violetas que me dejas sobre el tocador año tras año...

Sin nombre ni nota...

...sin falla.


End file.
